Skaia High
by AriesXGemini
Summary: 'Aradia! Get up, it's almost time to leave any your still in bed' Vriska shouts, she isn't my sister, just a friend, since her parents had died shes been living with me for a couple of months. 'Leave me alone. Im trying to sleep' I groan, she kicks the door open and flicks the lights on. She pulls my blanket off my bed and drags be down with it.
1. Skaia High

''Aradia! Get up, it's almost time to leave any your still in bed?!'' Vriska shouts, she isn't my sister, just a friend, since her parents had died shes been living with me for a couple of months. ''Leave me alone. Im trying to sleep'' I groan, she kicks the door open and flicks the lights on. She pulls my blanket off my bed and drags be down with it.

''Summer ended, so get your ass up and get dressed!'' she storms out and closes the door behind her, I get up, almost falling but I catch myself from the dresser, I open it and chose a normal outfit, nothing special. I put a beanie on with black skinny jeans and a red shirt with the words 'Still Alive' and some white converse.

I went downstairs, grabbing some milk, cereal, and some orange juice-''Aradia! We have no time for breakfast!'' again, screaming in my ear, She grabs my arm and heads out to her car. I get in the passenger seat and Im almost fully awake. ''So...I hear we have some new students coming in to Skaia'' I said, looking out the window watching the trees pass by. ''Yep, and please, Try to make friends with them.'' She looks at me with a face that read 'Please...For me..?' I yawn with a slight nod. She smiles.

We arrive and I get out throwing my bag around my shoulder, everyone stares at us. I guess I should tell you, me and Vriska are what the school calls 'Delinquents' Once you get to know us we aren't that bad. Some people understand, while some people just avoid us.

As I separate from Vriska since we have different classes, Sollux shows up, followed by Karkat. ''Nothing thepecial? Not ethen for me?'' He says, ''Your not to fancy yourself Mr. Captor.'' I say with a giggle, hes wearing a black T-shirt with a yellow sign on it, wearing skinny jeans with one shoe black and the other white. Same old same old I guess, ''Still wearing those glasses?'' I ask, one lenses are blue and the other red. He says I know, but I forgot I guess. ''You know why..'' See just like that! ''Shut up, your making my ears bleed'' I look at Karkat and totally forget he was here, ''Oh, your still here'' I say with smile, ''Wow, thanks. Just Hurry it up, your walking to slow Mr. Lisp.'' I giggle, but Sollux doesn't instead, he grabs Karkat and swings him in front of us, ''What the hell, damn it!'' He groans, fixing his long sleeve shirt.

We get to class, nothing special. I don't pay attention that much, Im just waiting for the new kids to come, maybe they might not get freaked out, what am I saying...? Of course they will. ''Ms. Megido, do you know the answer?'' I completely avoid the question. Looking out the window holding my head up with my hand, ''Ms. Megido, are you paying attention..?'' Im still looking out the window, watching the leaves flow off the trees, thinking about deep thoughts. ''Ms Medgido!'' I snap out of it and stand up, ''Yes sir?!'' everyone laughs Sollux looks at me with a smirk. ''Do you know the answer?'' He points to the board. ''I...Uhmm'' I think, for about 20 more seconds, ''The answer is 32.'' ''Good job. sit back down and pay attention! Class, we also have a new student so listen up!'' His voice starts to fade away as I turn to the window again.

I hear the door open and I dont bother to turn to see who it is, no one important, at least, Karkat taps my shoulder from behind me. ''What do you want?'' I whisper, ''Look at the new student, Its worth a try.'' He knows I don't get along with people that much, I turn my head back towards the window, from the corner of my eye I see a short girl, wearing some gray shorts and converse, a black T-shirt with a green coat thats way to big for her. As I look up towards that face. My eyes widen, I gasp a bit and stand straight up knocking my chair down. The girl turns to me, Im glad shes startled too. I hope, she remembers me...


	2. 2Skaia High

''A..A...Aradia! Its you!'' The girl runs towards me and jumps up, I grab her and spin her around the room. ''Nepeta! Nepeta! I cant believe your here!'' We laugh and I finally put her down, Everyone staring, I could tell she was kinda embaressed, acting like a child, in Highschool, I cant blame her, but I get use to people staring at me.

It took a while for me to settle down and actually take part in class. After that we went to lunch, '' Tho, you gonna tell uth about the new girl? How do you know eathother?'' Sollux asked while sitting down, Karkat sat down next to him, and Terezi sat next to me. ''Yea! Tell us who she is! C'mon c'mon! Tell us! Tell us!'' Terezi shouted AGAIN in my ear! I actually feel why Karkat is grumpy with all the yelling! ''Purrfect timing huh?'' Nepeta say next to me hugging my arm, ''So tell them Aradia!'' She said smiling with a smile that said 'Its okay! Tell them!', I sigh, ''Well, if you really want to know ill tell you.'' They all cheered like someone started a parade or something.

''Nepeta and I were best friends, It was impossible to separate us.'' I begin, telling the story. ''Nepeta had to move far away, like far far away. I was really sad, until, she actually told me why she was moving, her parents had died, They died when it was snowing...''

*FLASH BACK BEGIN*

''Why!?'' I asked, with the most annoying sound I could make, ''Im Sorry Aradia, I purromise that we will meet again!'' She said, I dont think its the time to use cat puns but I guess it was a habit.

''Stay!'' I yelled again. ''I Cant! You...my parents...they are...worried so they are moving me with my Aunt.'' She said, frowning a bit, I knew she was lying something terrible happened and she wouldn't trust me. ''Your lying! I know you are! Why cant you tell me the truth Nep!?'' She looked very annoyed by now, that was my goal, to make her crack, to make her tell me why shes really moving. ''Stop it! My parents died okay?! are you happy now! You should be since I told you the 'truth'!'' She blurts out, I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, her eyes were getting puffy and so were mine. After we calmed down a bit, she told me how they died. ''They were out in the snow, I went to look for them since they never came back from their night out.'' She begins. ''Nep-'' She interrupts me, '' I found them on the snow, laying there like they were asleep, I thought they were. Until I saw someone running away from the scene. I look down and I see... red snow.'' She started crying then. And I told her you don't have to speak anymore, Its alright.

*FLASH BACK ENDED*

Everyone stares at Nepeta with worried looks, Karkat looks a bit worried too, ''But its alright guys! Im purrfectly fine now!'' She says with a smile. Everyone looked at her, then at each other, then...at me, ''Shes fine, I know her very well that shes alright. Don't worry guys.'' They nodded and went back to eating.

''Aradia! Wait!'' I hear someone shout and I turn around, It was Sollux, ''I...Wanted to know...If you need help on math again?'' He said panting through his words. ''Sure, thanks lets go to my house then.'' I start walking towards Vriska ''Is Nepeta coming?'' Sollux Asked. ''You don't have feeling for her do you, Sollux?'' I ask holding my breathe. ''What?! No, Its just, I thought she was coming over I wanted to help you thats all'' I hide my sigh in relief, and head to Vriska's car.

I tell her about Nepeta, ''Thats cool, So how is the little kitten?'' She asked, With the nickname that she used for nepeta after she moved. ''Fine.'' I answered. We arrived at my house and I lead Sollux upstairs. ''Nice house.'' He complimented. ''Oh, thats right, you never been in my house before...Thanks.'' I said while unpacking my journal. He sat beside me on my bed and started studying for about 40 minutes, ''Hey..Aradia, Im getting kinda hungry...I guess we can call it a day for now.'' He said, but I didn't want him to leave, not yet! ''Well, I could bring some snacks up here, unless you feel like going home.'' I knew his answer. He hated his house, It was so much drama, when his mom died from cancer his dad never recovered and his brother is annoying as hell. ''Thanks, I would like that.'' He nods, I head downstairs and grab some Pretzels and put it in a bowl, ''What are you doing?'' Vriska said drying her hair from a shower she just took, ''Getting some snacks for me and Sollux.'' I said walking back upstairs. ''Wait...'' I turn around and She winks at me ''Good luck'' I flushed, ''Eh?!'' She giggled.

I went back upstairs and saw Sollux watching TV. I sat the bowl down infront of him and I sit down next to him, ''Thanks.'' He thanked as he grabbed a Pretzel. ''No problem, anytime...'' I saw switching the channel with something 'entertaining', A couple minutes later, I start thinking about stuff I did with Sollux, ''Thank you Sollux'' I say giving him a warm smile. ''For what?'' He asked, ''For...'' I Gulped and blushed a little. ''Being there for me'' I Reply, I could see he blushed too.

''Anytime...'' He says giving me back a warm smile, we stare at each other. I pull his arm down and lean forward to him. ''W-what are you doing aradia?'' He asked, I slip off his glasses and gasp. ''Hey! G-give them back!'' I move them behind my back not taking my eyes off of him. He calms down and stares at me again...''Sollux...'' I say softly. ''...Aradia...'' We lean forward. Our noses touching. I could hear his heartbeat and I bet he could hear mine...


End file.
